Forum:Mayhem - Discussion
The Mayhem tournament will be held over three weeks, starting on 2nd November. Format This Mayhem will not work exactly like the UK Mayhem in the real Extreme 1, as the final will work like the Nickelodeon Robot Wars/Mayhem. There will be two qualifying Heats, each consisting of four three-way melees. Then, to determine the last place in the Mayhem final, a "Lucky loser" draw will be taken out of those that failed to qualify for the Mayhem. The Mayhem Final will be three melees, then another three way melee for the final. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:15, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Selecting robots As we need 24 robots in all, please vote for 15 robots you want in this tournament. Any robot that fought in Series 5/Extreme 1 can be included (as well as ones that failed to qualify), but a robot can only be nominated a maximum of twice. I will keep a list of robots nominated twice, so they won't recieve a third vote. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:15, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Robots that have received two votes #S3 #Dominator II #Terrorhurtz #Prizephita Mach 2 #Splinter #Robochicken-Evo #Atomic #Ruf Ruf Dougal #Stinger #Lambsy #Shredder #Mousetrap #X-Terminator #Toe-Cutter 2 #M2 #Pussycat #Killertron #Arnold A Terminegger #Comengetorix #13 Black #Judge Shred 2.5 #Chaos 2 #Behemoth #Kan Opener #Diotoir #Panic Attack #Reactor 2 #Suicidal Tendencies #Spawn Again #Disc-O-Inferno #Supernova #Vader #Fluffy #Thermidor 2 #The Executioner #King B3 #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #Sumpthing #Eleven #Aggrobot 3 #Spirit of Knightmare #Shockwave #T-Bone #Corkscrew #Gemini #101 #Wild Thing #Rick #Tetanus #The Alien #Shear Khan #Onslaught Place your votes under here Drop Zone mk2 #Kan-Opener #Disc-O-Inferno #Terrorhurtz #Tiberius 2 #Splinter #General Carnage 2 #Atomic 2 #Kat 3 #Supernova #S3 #Dominator 2 #Axe-Awe #Prizephita mach 2 #Sir Chromalot #Suicidal Tendencies Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:15, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Fluffy #S3 #Plunderbird 5 #Stinger #Ruf Ruf Dougal #Prizephita Mach 2 #Thermidor 2 #Dominator 2 #13 Black #Robochicken-Evo #Eleven #Terrorhurtz #Comengetorix #Aggrobot 3 #Hypno-Disc Jimlaad43(talk) 14:23, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ToastUltimatum #Robofox #Obsidian #Rick #M2 #Tetanus #The Alien #X-Terminator #Splinter #Spirit of Knightmare #Shockwave #Lambsy #Corkscrew #Gravedigger #Robochicken-Evo #Barber-Ous :Sorry, but NEAT Machine won't be in this tournament I'm afraid, as robots from outside the UK (apart from those from the Republic of Ireland) weren't allowed to compete in UK series tournaments apart from international events until Series 7, a rule I'm still using in this audited series. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:39, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Diotoir #Diotoir #Atomic #Tornado #Pussycat #Ruf Ruf Dougal #King B3 #Stinger #Lambsy #Killertron #Toe Cutter 2 #Shredder #Mousetrap #T-Bone #Arnold A Terminegger #Judge shred Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:47, October 26, 2015 (UTC) RelicRaider #Shear Khan #Mousetrap #X Terminator #Reactor 2 #M2 #Vader #Toe Cutter 2 #Sump Thing #SMIDSY #Shredder #Steel Avenger #Gemini #Onslaught Will we be having some sort of Champions tournament at the end? RelicRaider (talk) 19:06, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :A robot can only be nominated twice and can't receive a third vote I'm afraid Dominator,S3,Shredder and Atomic have already received two votes. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:51, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Regarding the "Champions tournament", I did consider that, but it depends on how many tournament winners we have, as we may not have the right number to have a viable tournament. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Keep your Shredder vote, I've switched my Shredder vote to M2. S3, Atomic and Dominator II, you will need to change if you want to register some extra votes. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Lewis05 #Chaos 2 #Behemoth #Pussycat #Judge Shred 2.5 #Killertron #Arnold A. Terminegger #Oblark #Comengetorix #Panic Attack #Cerberus #101 #Spawn Again #13 Black #3 Stegs to Heaven #Invertabrat Lewis05 (talk) 18:05, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :A robot can only be nominated twice I'm afraid you may have to change S3,Terrorhurtz, X Terminator, Splinter. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:39, October 28, 2015 (UTC) D.O.T (DemonOfTomorrow) #Chaos 2 #Suicidal Tendencies #Mega/Mini Morg #Spawn Again #Wild Thing #Major Tom #Sir Chromalot #Disc-O-Inferno #Supernova #Fluffy #Anthrax #Panic Attack 3 #Vader #Thermidor 2 #The Executioner I guess I need to get to the voting faster... --Demon Of Tomorrow 20:35, October 31, 2015 (UTC) CombatWombat555 #Reactor 2 #Kan Opener #Big Nipper #King B3 #S.M.I.D.S.Y. #Sumpthing #The Executioner #Eleven #Aggrobot 3 #Rick #Tetanus #The Alien #Onslaught #Shear Khan I don't really have any more choices, so are there any robots anyone really wants me to nominate so they make it in? Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :Eleven, Comengetorix and Aggrobot 3 please. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:24, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Comengetorix is already in, I'll add the others. Any more for any more? Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:26, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Seeing as you have quite a lot of free spaces, I would very much like Rick, Tetanus and The Alien. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 03:55, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Added. Three more for anyone else? Combatwombat555 (talk) 09:20, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :I also happen to have three spaces I'd be willing to pass out. RelicRaider (talk) 11:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Want a trade? I'll add Shear Khan if you add Onslaught? Combatwombat555 (talk) 14:49, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Done RelicRaider (talk) 17:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Madlooney6 #Spirit of Knightmare #Shockwave #Corkscrew #Diotoir #T-Bone #Reactor 2 #Anvil #Gemini #Behemoth #101 #Wild Thing #Panic Attack 3 #Thermidor 2 #King B3 #Sumpthing Sam (BAZINGA) 21:50, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Selected Robots So, having used Random.org to decide, the following 24 robots will be in the Mayhem tournament. # Stinger # Fluffy # King B Powerworks # Vader # Big Nipper # M2 # Toe Cutter 2 # The Executioner # Reactor 2 # Panic Attack # Robochicken-Evo # Corkscrew # S.M.I.D.S.Y. # Tornado # Atomic 2 # Comengetorix # Cerberus # Prizephita mach 2 # Shockwave # Aggrobot 3 # Dominator 2 # 101 # Obsidian # Sumpthing Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:46, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :No Ruf Ruf makes me sad :( Jimlaad43(talk) 09:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Hang on, a lot of these only got 1 vote? Obsidian, Cerberus, Tornado, Big Nipper... And I thought it was 27, not 24? Combatwombat555 (talk) 09:47, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Every robot that was voted for had a chance of being selected, as I put EVERY vote into Random.org. Those that recieved two votes just had double the chance of being selected. I originally wrote that we needed 27 robots for the tournament, but that was a mistake, as I was actually planning to have two qualifying Heats, consisting of 4 qualifying battles, then the lucky loser draw. I only realised my mistake when I came to select the robots. Oh, and don't worry Jimlaad, Ruf Ruf Dougal will be one of the options for the Animal Anarchy. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:11, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Lucky Loser So, I will put the 16 robots that lost in the qualifiers into Random.org, and one will be reinstated. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:57, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Random.org chose Corkscrew Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC)